


French Roast

by misura



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever Jack goes on a coffee run, the left pocket of my jacket here feels a bit lighter than it should."</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Roast

"Allow me to make an observation," Merritt said, while Jack handed him a cup of coffee with a by-now familiar logo, which only hinted at the greatness hidden within. "Thank you."

Daniel grimaced. "Do you have to?" He accepted his own cup without thanks, which was presumably okay, being Jack's idol and everything, but still.

"Whenever Jack goes on a coffee run, the left pocket of my jacket here feels a bit lighter than it should."

"Coffee's expensive in this place," Jack said.

"All right, all right, fair enough. Still, you could ask."

"Why?" Daniel asked. "Clearly, there's no need for him to ask."

_Clearly, you think he couldn't do it to you as easily as he can do it to me._ Oh well - no call for any of _that_ , Merritt figured; they were all adults here. Men, true, with Henley elsewhere, but still.

"Fine," he said. "How's this, then? Next time you think of stealing my wallet, you're gonna picture me ... naked." An old trick, true, but a goodie. Worked like a charm.

"Whoa," Jack said, and Merritt felt an inkling of something-not-quite-right tickling at the back of his mind, because there was 'whoa' and there was 'whoa', and that one hadn't entirely sounded like the proper kind.

Still, when in doubt, bluff. "Not a pretty sight, is it?" Handing people the proper cues helped, too. Sometimes.

"It's okay," Jack said. "I mean, considering your age and everything. So, hey. Thanks, man."

"I ... " _I did not intend to provide you with pornographic images of my modest self._ Well, that one was out, obviously. Not fitting in with his reputation as an older guy with the wisdom and experience to prove it _at all_. "Welcome." Graceful in defeat, that was fine. Very dignified.

"So does this mean you're going to be treating us to coffee paid for with your own money next time?" Daniel asked, like the fool that he was. "Because I'd hate to miss this."

Jack grinned. It didn't take a mentalist to figure out what he was thinking, although Merritt reckoned it did maybe take _not_ being an idiot. "Oh, no. You want coffee, I'll get you coffee, Mr Atlas."

Daniel smirked at Merritt like the smug bastard that he didn't have much of an excuse to be - aside from the bit where, yeah, he hadn't gotten swindled out of his hard-earned money by his own brother-slash-manager. (To give the guy credit, he'd only brought that up three or four times so far. Today.)

"Not a rich guy, are you, Jackie?"

Jack shrugged. "It was okay. I mean, you make a living as a street magician, you know there's going to be good days and bad days."

"Well, presumably it helps when you can also pick a pocket here and there," Merrit said.

"Oh, I don't just pick anyone's pocket." Jack shook his head. "I mean, stealing's a crime, right? And I'm a magician, not some criminal."

_Kid, I'm not sure_ what _you are, but I strongly suspect it's something really special. A hell of a lot more special than your 'Mr Atlas', I bet._

"The rich jerks," Daniel said, and his mouth did that thing it did when he wanted to smile but didn't.

Jack shrugged again. It wasn't that the subject embarrassed him, Merritt didn't think. More likely he simply didn't see the point in talking about it, it being in the increasingly distant past and all.

"Well, much as it might gall me to agree with Danny here, this _is_ very good coffee. So, you know. Thanks for that."

"Hey, you pay for the best, you get it," Jack said, proving once again how charmingly naive he really was, as far as Merritt was concerned.


End file.
